Making Her Mine
by haeresis lightning
Summary: The view that awaited her when she opened her eyes was something that she would never expect. Igarashi Tora. And suddenly all her memories before she passed out came rushed in.  A ToraXMisaki fanfiction. slight UsAki. OOC-ness in characters.


**A/N:** hello lovers. I'm back! :D

**WARNING**: this is a ToraXMisaki fanfiction. if you're a hardcore fan of UsAki, you can still read it, but please no flaming me after done reading. anyways, I am a UsAki fan but one of these days I feel like writing Tora. also, **English is not my first language therefore, errors may be frequent and I don't have a beta-reader. sorry in advance!**

this fict is inspired after watching the 8th episode of Maid Sama! anime and after reading **When Crap Takes Over Him** by worldreminiscence .

enjoy reading dear readers!

* * *

><p>She slowly opened her amber eyes.<p>

_Blur._

She blinked twice and her vision improved. The first thing she saw was her hands, neatly folded on her lap. She raised her head, only to hear a cracking sound of her own neck. She must have passed out for more than she remembered if the pain on her neck was this unbearable. She closed her eyes again, trying to lessen the pain, but the view that awaited her when she opened her eyes was something that she would never expect.

_Igarashi Tora._

And suddenly all her memories before she passed out came rushed in. she remembered she was on her way to Maid Latte. The meeting with the Seika High School Student Council took more time than usual. it was the last day of school before summer starts, therefore they got much more things to settle. She walked as fast as she could to the station when suddenly a car stopped before her and a bunch of men wearing suit came to her and knocked her unconscious.

Damn. She hissed. She could still smell the chemical they used. She knew every move she made was under the eyeful vision of that bastard president. She wiped her nose, as if to try removing the chemical residue but she stopped when she heard his menacing voice.

"Don't. You might ruin the makeup. It's not every day you got a full makeup plus a designers' dress on you."

That was when she realized she was not clad in her normal school uniform but instead in a shimmering black dress. The feel of a cold metal hit her skin when she saw the simple yet elegant diamond bracelet on her left wrist. She got the feeling of her legs back as she wiggled her toes in a black leather strap stilettos. She shuddered at the thought of how will her feet hurt when she needed to walk on those little devils later.

_Later._

No, she needed to get away from here now. She needed to get away from those watchful eyes of Tora on this very second. She gathered her strength to stand up but she ended up sitting back on the leather chair while gripping the armchair. A faint laugh almost sounded like an evil scientist who succeeded doing his evil experiment caught her hearings.

"Wow, they really double the dose, did they? Those bastards. But they didn't really have any other choices. You sprouted your Aikido on them and they were just following my orders. To capture you, Misaki-chan."

He stood up, running his hands through his gravity-defying bright yellow hair and walked towards her. Misaki tried to stand up again on her shaky legs –and those stilettos are not helping either- only to be eye-level with the bastard president.

"Igarashi Tora. Why am I not surprise?" her voice laced with venom.

He chuckled. "I know you wouldn't."

His honeyed-amber eyes roamed her appearance. Her raven hair was made into loose bun with some hair fall beautifully framing her perfect face. Her burning amber eyes that was full of venom and of course hatred. Her pointy nose, her rosy cheek –might be the side effect of the chemical or maybe she was too furious her cheek flare- and her inviting lips. He averted his gaze from her lips because he knew he might just steal a kiss from those kissable lips. And that was not something he planned to do. _Not now. Not yet._

His eyes then travelled south. He drank the sight of her body in a strapless black dress. The tight bodice showed her slender figure and some of her slightly tanned skin. Wow, where did she hid all these before? His naughty mind barked in his head as he ran his vision on her modest but visible cleavage. But all his naughty thoughts flew away the second he saw the necklace that he loathed the most.

Misaki knew he was practically ravaging her with his gaze. But she remained silent. Igarashi Tora is a dangerous man. She knew he will not easily let her escape. She still remembered the last time she was alone with this maniac and she will not repeat the same mistake again. Although she can practiced her newly- improved Aikido on him but now was not a suitable time. She was still weak and her current strength was no match to his Judo. She followed his every gaze with hers and she was mentally fighting with her inner self to cover her front. But no. she will not look like she was afraid of him. Fear will only make him feel stronger.

"Like what you see?" she tried to hide the slight quiver in her voice.

His face darkened as he grabbed the necklace and tugged it away from her neck. "No. Not at all."

Misaki was shocked. Her quick reflex –and thanks to the 3-inch stilettos- she managed to grab his hand that was holding the thing she treasure the most. "Give it back, bastard." She hissed.

Tora chuckled under his breath. He presented his trademark smirk. "Let's have our dinner first, shall we?"

She was about to retort back but when he suddenly increased the proximity between them; she stopped and loosened her grip on his hand. She bowed to hide the creeping blushes but she knew she needed to fight back. Misaki looked up straight into his honey orbs; "so you knocked me unconscious, dressed me up in this piece of shit so that you can have a dinner with me?"

"I'm bored." he pulled his hand away from her grip and securely kept the necklace inside his breast pocket, making sure Misaki saw where he put it. He then moved so that he was standing behind her and slowly he blew on her exposed neck. "yeah.. Frankly speaking I prefer the maid uniform you wore at that time compared to this, ah, piece of shit."

"You sick bastard." Misaki hissed. But she couldn't fight the chill she felt the moment his hot breath caressed her skin.

"Misaki-chan, I just want to have a decent dinner with you. After that, I'll send you home. Or else you can just leave my house, alone, but I would like to keep what's mine." He ran his long fingers along the black dress.

She eyed him through her peripheral vision; "where's my uniform?"

"Ah, I asked one of my maids to send it to the dry cleaning. Wouldn't want any stain on it." He smirked as the memories of that meeting flooded his mind. But his smirked didn't last long when the image of a certain guy with jade eyes came a crossed.

Misaki glared at him. he was doing all these on purposed. "after this dinner, I will leave your house, alone, and I would like to have all my things back. My uniform and my necklace." She stressed out the word 'necklace' to tell him how serious she was.

"fine." He spat.

Tora suddenly grabbed her wrist and pulled her towards the door leading to another humongous room with chandelier hanging just above a medium size round table. On the table variety of dishes were prepared. A butler with a kind smile currently holding a bottle of red wine slightly bowed his head when Tora stepped into the room. Misaki got a hard time following his steps but she still managed to smile back at the butler. She grunted when Tora pushed her onto the leather chair. He then proceeded to his seat on the other side or the table.

"just pour the wine and go." He ordered the butler while unbuttoned one of the buttons of his nice dark grey tuxedo.

Maybe because she was too furious at him, she forgot to actually look at him. His lean body looked nice in that grey tux. His unruly bright yellow hair complemented his honey pupils. He looked cut; must be after lots of Judo practice. No wonder there are a lot of women swooned over the sight of him. But not her, definitely not Misaki.

"Checking me out, Misaki-chan?" Tora smirked.

Misaki jolted a bit in her seat but quickly composed back and eyed him. "It's different seeing you without the Miyabigaoka's uniform. I think that uniform suits you better. It shows how manipulative you are, just like the school itself."

Tora just kept on his smirking façade and brushed away the comment Misaki made. "Now now Misaki-chan. Let's not fight before our dinner." He raised his glass of wine; "let's just enjoy the meal, shall we? And don't worry. I didn't pun any drugs or aphrodisiac in these food."

She put aside all her manners and started to eat as fast as she could. She didn't care if Tora thought she ate like cavemen. She didn't give a crap about it. In fact, she did it purposely, so that he will not have this crazy idea to kidnap her again just so that he could have a dinner with her. Also she wanted to leave this house as soon as possible.

-!-

_Done._

"Thanks for the food." She said after placing a now empty glass of red wine. "Now, I want my things back, and I'll be out from here before you know it."

"Huh, are you that eager to get out from here?" Tora asked while holding his nth glass of red wine. He didn't count how many he had. Hell, he was not a weakling who could get drunk by some red wine.

"Actually, I am eager to get you out of my sight, Igarashi Kaichou." Misaki was ready. Oh she was ready if Tora suddenly decided for a duel of Judo vs Aikido. She was quite sure she could take him down. And from what she saw, he looked a bit drunk.

Tora suddenly stood up from his chair and grabbed her hand.

_Damn, he's strong._ She winched when he gripped her wrist and forcing her to follow him. Again, he led her to another room where she found her beloved uniform sprawled on the bed. At first she was relieved because he was a man of his word, but then it was replaced by something else when he suddenly pinned her against the door. She faintly heard the 'click' sound of the door locking itself.

"You know you're different from other women." He started his speech with his trademark smirk carved on his face. Misaki could see his sharp teeth just poking out from his mouth when he talked so close to her face. "I thought you would be like those normal women who would be swoon by all these presents, this dress, this diamond bracelet;" he grabbed her left hand showing the sparkly diamond bracelet. "But no. you acted like you didn't even know it exist on your left wrist. But you gave it all when I took away that damn necklace from you. What is it about Usui? I am more powerful than him but damn I envy him. Although his brother was a pain on the ass but hell, at least he has a brother who actually cares." He gripped both of Misaki's hand and pushed it back against the wall. She was trapped between the door and him. "and I envy him the most because he has you."

Although she was scared of him pinning her like this, she was only focused on one thing. The thing he hid in his breast pocket. Misaki knew he will not give it back just like that so she needed to fight for it. She tried to wiggle her hands from his powerful grip but she couldn't. Tora was too strong for her to take on. She saw how his eyes roamed all over her face and her body and she couldn't help the shudders she felt. She shifted her legs so that she could knee him but his reflex was better.

"Stop trying to use Aikido on me. I'm good in Judo, remember." Tora rested his chin on the crook of her neck so that he could speak directly into her right ear; "And I'm good practicing it horizontally or vertically." Then he kissed her neck, hard.

Misaki sucked in a huge amount of air when she felt his lips on her neck. Her hands were still held captive by his right hand while his left hand started to wandered up and down her side. His hand would lingered just below her ribcage while purposely teasing the side of her breast. She wanted him to stop but she would never beg , begging to this sick bastard would be the last thing she would do. With her position right now, the only plan she could think of was just to play with it.

She couldn't help the whimper that escaped her throat and she could practically felt Tora smiling against her heated skin. He shifted from her neck lower to where the bodice started and slowly bit on her exposed skin. Yes. He wanted to leave some marks on her. While doing that his left knee made it way between her slightly parted legs.

Tora's eyes went wide when suddenly she hooked her right leg on his back, as if she was participating willingly. His gripped on her hands slowly loosen to join his left hand that was currently supporting her leg to lift it higher. He let go of her hands and felt how his dainty fingers played with his hair. _He loved it_. His now free right hand made it way to her left breast and gave it a little squeeze. She moaned. _He loved it._ He wanted to hear it again but when she suddenly held his head and angled it to her mouth; he was the one who moaned.

Misaki didn't lose any time as she parted her mouth asking for permission. He moaned. She needed to do this fast. Before he knew what is she up to, before she lost in his kisses and touches. She slowly ran her hands on his chest and trying to unbutton his tux. It was a hard thing to do when your tongue was busy in someone else's mouth while his hands were busy squeezing here and there. When she found what she was looking for in his breast pocket, her eyes went wide when she could felt _him_ on her inner thigh. That was the moment when she bit him, on the corner of his lips.

She tasted_ metal._

He tasted _blood._

"ouch!" His voice was hoarse when she pushed him to the carpeted floor and she fall on top of him.

Their breaths were ragged. Their hair was tousled. Their lips were swollen. And their once smart outfits were now here and there. His tuxedo and shirt lose some buttons while the hem of her dress was hiked up more than what it should be and the bodice were dangerously low, giving Tora a nice view of her moulds.

He ran his thumb on the corner of his mouth and saw blood. "What? Are we trying horizontal now?" he asked playfully. But all the playfulness went away when he saw what was in her right hand.

The _necklace._

Misaki stood up from her current position and almost fall back on top of his waiting chest because of her stilettos.

All thoughts came rushing in his still cloudy mind the moment he saw she the necklace in her grip. "So you did all that because of that necklace?"

"yes." That was her brief answer, without any pause, while looking straight at him.

"Do you think you can just walk away with that? Do you think Usui would never know about what happen today? Do you think you can just walk away from me?" His voice raised an octave when he saw Misaki collecting her uniform and trying to fix her appearance.

She eyed the marks he left on her and she couldn't bit back the feeling of guiltiness. She let go of her hair to cover it up. "I trust Usui, and Usui trust me." She sounded confident, and it annoyed him so much. Misaki made her way to the door, and unlocked it. "Stay out of my sight, bastard."

With that, Misaki left him alone in his room. Tora stood up and sighed when he saw how turned on he was. She will pay for what she did, but right now he got something else he needed to do.

"_Stay out of my sight, bastard."_

Her last words rang in his head. "huh, like hell I will. You just wait, Ayuzawa Misaki. You need to end what you've start." His snickered at the thought of what will he do to make_ his_ Misaki-chan pay.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** hello again! wow it's been awhile since I last posted a story here. I got a very busy life nowadays. classes, assignments, tests and all that. I only got a chance to write during semester breaks. damn, I miss my old life. college life is too much of pain in the ass.

okay enough with my rant. so how was the story? I'm still shipping Usui x Misaki but after some Maid Sama! anime reruns, this idea just stuck in my head and I need to write it. Igarashi Tora is an interesting character and I dare say he got feelings for Misaki. and yeah my story will never happen in the actual plot that is why I need to make Misaki and maybe Tora OOC here. therefore, sorry again for the OOC-ness.

a big fat thanks for you guys who read my story. reviews and constructive criticism is highly recommended! I need to know your opinions. maybe my writings are a bit rusty these days. I'm getting old! *sniffs

**CAVEDOWN**

_2320 - 1143_

_2/12 - 2/13_


End file.
